


Beauty Is Everything

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Summary: One of those punk/pastel tropes
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Kellin and Vic were the oddest set of friends. Vic wore all black and had multiple piercings including snake bites, gauges, and a nose ring. While Kellin wore soft pastel colors like pink and purple. He always seemed to wear a flower crown atop his head. Both had secrets that wanted to tell the other but were too scared whenever the opportunity came up.

Vic was standing against his locker, waiting for Kellin to show up. Soon enough, he saw him walking through the halls. He couldn't deny that Kellin didn't look adorable today. He was wearing a pink pastel sweater, black jeggings, and a white flower crown. "Good Morning, Kells." Vic said. "Morning." Kellin said looking a bit down.

"You look adorable today." Vic said and instantly regretted it. Could he be any more obvious? Kellin blushed and turned away in response to Vic's compliment. Kellin was about to say something but the bell rang, interrupting him. Vic gave him an apologetic look and headed off to his first class.

\----  
By now it was second period and Jaime was bothering Vic to no end. "Viccy, just tell him that you like him." He reached over and slapped Jaime. "It's not that easy, Hime." Jaime shook his head. "You two would literally be so cute and let's be honest, Kellin likes the bad boy type." I thought about it for a minute and Jaime was absolutely right. Matty, check. Oli, check. Justin, check.

I nodded. "I'll think about it, okay?" Jaime squealed and smiled widely. "You two are going to be the cutest couple ever!!!!!" Jaime said doing a victory dance.

\----

It was lunch time now and Vic was dreading it. Kellin bounced over to their table and sat down next to Vic. He had charcoal all over his face and hand. "Art class good, Kells?" Vic asked wiping some charcoal off Kellin's face. Kellin laughed and nodded. "Hey Kellin?" Vic asked. Kellin looked over at him.

"Yes?" Kellin responded. Vic bit his lip ring but got the courage to respond. "Ummm would you maybe like to come over tonight so we can talk?" Kellin laughed at his friend's shyness. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Kellin asked. Vic's eyes widened. He got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Jaime saw the exchange go down and he walked over to Kellin. "Please go after him." Jaime said to Kellin who wasted no time going after Vic. He saw Vic sitting under the big oak tree so he went out and joined him. "I'm sorry, I was joking. Anyways, I have something to tell you too." Vic lifted his head and gave him a look.

"Okay then. Meet me at my house at 7 sharp." Vic said. Kellin smiled. The two spent the rest of the lunch period talking about nonsense.

\----

(AN: Okay so this next is going be like my one shot The Last Time so if you haven't read that normal text will be Vic and italics are Kellin's thoughts.)

I was finally going to do it. I was going to ask Kellin Bostwick out. He was going to be my little pastel boyfriend. I was frantically searching through my closet for something decent to wear and also to impress Kellin.

Kellin stood in front of his closet looking through his options. His eyes glazed over his favorite outfit in his closet which he had never worn in front of his parents or in public. He settled on purple crop top and turquoise skinny jeans.

It was 6:45 and Vic had finally chosen an outfit. He chose a white Nirvana t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He glances at clock and curses himself because now he doesn't have time to straighten his hair. So he went down to kitchen and began to gather their food.

Kellin was so nervous driving to Vic's house. It never seemed like the right time to tell Vic this big secret that he had been hiding. Now tonight they were going to talk so Kellin had the perfect opportunity. Now he just had to figure out how to say it and not be shunned.

15 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Vic scrambled to open the door and when he did he was blown away. He motioned for Kellin to come in and went to go grab his car keys. "Ready to go, Kellin?" The younger nodded and followed Vic out to his truck. "Where are we going?" Kellin asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Vic said as he began to drive. When they finally arrived Kellin was blown away by the sight everything was beautiful for being an empty field. "Wow." Kellin said. Vic helped him out and around to the tailgate which they laid blankets on and Vic pulled out a basket with food in it.

"Awh a picnic!" Kellin said in adoration. Well, here it goes...Vic thought. "Hey Kells?" Vic asked. The taller looked up at him and Vic swore Kellin's eyes were sparkling. "Yes..." Kellin asked with a bit of hesitation. Vic took a deep breath before beginning his speech to ask Kellin out.

"Well Kellin Quinn Bostwick, I have liked you for a while now. I know you most likely think of me as your best friend but I want to treat you like the center of the universe. So basically I think what I'm trying to say is, Kellin, will you be my boyfriend?" Vic said.

He looked up to notice Kellin was crying. "I didn't mean to make you cry!" Vic said. Kellin laughed. "I'm crying because the emo kid is a huge sap but yes I'll be your boyfriend." Kellin said wiping at his eyes. "I'm not emo and WHAT? Really?" Vic said.

Kellin nodded at him. They began to dig into their picnic and make idle small chat. They were just enjoying one another's company. Kellin looked over at Vic in the middle of him rambling. He made an impulsive move and leaned over and kissed Vic. Vic kissed him back but kept it short and sweet.

"What was that for?" Vic asked. Kellin laughed. "It's for being my adorable punk boyfriend." Vic kissed him once more. "Thanks for being my pastel boyfriend." He cuddled Kellin after that. By the end of their date, Kellin totally forgot that he even had anything that he wanted to say to Vic.


	2. 2

Kellin's POV

The next morning I woke up so happy. I jumped up and took a shower waiting to see Vic. Now came the hardest part, choosing something to wear. I stood in front of my closet flipping through the various hangers. Sweaters, pink shirts, pastel. Finally I flipped the last hanger and sighed. "If only." I said to myself.

I laid out a pastel yellow sweater and purple jeans. I grabbed a purple flower crown and placed it upon my head before putting on Toms and skipping out of the door. I drove to school with Vic on my mind. He was so adorable and I can't believe that he would want to date someone like me.

I walked into school heading straight for my locker. Vic had beat me there as usual and he had his headphones in bopping his head to whatever song was flowing through the speakers. He popped one of his headphones out and smiled at me. "Good Morning Kells." I blushed immediately and smiled. "Good Morning Viccy." I responded.

He gave me a look that said he really wanted to kiss me at the moment. I shook my head, subtly even though people knew that we were gay, they just weren't that accepting. He sighed and I knew he was annoyed with me. "I'm sorry darling. I just don't want the repercussions." Vic put his headphone back in thus ending our conversation so I got my books out of my locker.

"YO VIC." I heard someone yell. Sometimes I really hated that he had more friends than I have. Vic may put on the emo look but he's really outgoing and popular. He looked completely unfazed. I tapped him on the shoulder and he took his earbud out. His friend, Jaime walked up to us.

"What's up Hime?" He said standing a bit closer to me so I wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. "Nothing much. Wanted to ask you a couple of questions, alone." He said looking over to me on the last part. I can take a hint and tell when I'm not wanted. I walked off to my first block class which was study hall so I proceeded to the library.

As I walked in the Librarian greeted me. Does this tell how much time I spend here? I walked over to my favorite spot in the library. The only window seat in the entire library and as I got closer, I realized someone was sitting in my spot. "Ummm." I cleared my throat staring down at the young brunette. She looked back up at me.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, is this your seat? I'm new here. I apologize." She said quickly. "Oh I didn't mean to scare you but yeah that's my seat. I'm Kellin, what's your name?" I said giving up the fight because I was too lazy to fight with someone. The girl began to gather her stuff but I stopped her. "Uhhh I'm Sydney." She replied.

"Hmmmm Sydney I like that name. Please stay. We can share the seat." I said. She nodded and sat down next to me. "I love your flower crown." She said reaching up to touch one of the miniature flowers on it. We began to small talk for about 20 minutes. I was brought out of our conversation when someone called my name.

I turned around to see Vic walking up to me. "Hi Vic." I said. When he finally approached me, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to pull him off but he was too strong for me. "Awh. Is this your boyfriend?" Sydney asked. Me and Vic decided to answer at the same time. "No." "Yes." Sydney looked between the two of us.

"You don't have to lie to me, I think it's cute so I won't hate you guys." I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much for being understanding." I said. Vic stared at this exchange before pulling me out of the library. He pulled me outside getting into his car, I glanced at the time and we had about 10 minutes left of first block.

"Why are you skipping?" I asked when I was sitting in the passenger seat of his car. He leaned across the center console and kissed me. "I've been wanted to do this since last night."He said smirking at me. "You look hot today." I said reaching out to poke his nose.

"Kells. Stop it." I stopped poking him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Do you really want me to?" I said, my comment was returned was a glare. "Of course not." He said kissing me once again shoving his tongue into my mouth. I quickly responded back kissing him harder. He pulled me on top of him and I let out a small moan and he pulled away.

I let out a sigh and Vic laughed. "Not now Kells. I want to wait until we're both ready and not on our second day of dating." I nodded in agreement. The bell rang for second block and we got out of Vic's car. He kissed me once more and off to second block we went. Sometimes I really hated that we only have English and Music together.

I walked into Math and already wanted to walk out. I was always good at Math but this year something just wasn't clicking in my brain and my teacher was no help. "Mr. Bostwick, I see you actually decided to show up for class today." I rolled my eyes and proceeded to my seat at the very back of the room.

The bell rang and Sydney bursted into the room. "I'm so sorry I'm late." Mr.Urie rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. "You can go sit next to Kellin at the back. Maybe you can teach him something." He said pointing to me. Sydney smiled at me and practically skipped to the back of the room.

"I'm so glad to see a familiar face here. I thought I would be all alone." She said sitting down next to me. "Me too. I'm so thankful that I have a friend in here now." I said smiling at her. Mr. Urie began teaching his lesson. I took notes trying to learn something but got distracted when my phone rang. I pulled it out seeing I had a new message from Vic. It read:

Hi babe <3 I totally forgot to ask this before but can we chill at your house tonight? I know your parents are out of town so I could sleep over ;)

I smiled at my phone like a idiot and Sydney glanced over at me and mouthed "Vic?". I nodded and she shook her head. I began to type out a response until I heard my name being called. "Now Mr. Bostwick, would you like to tell the class what's so interesting on your phone?" Mr. Urie said walking over to me.

I quickly locked it so he couldn't go through it as passcodes are a lifesaver. "No. I mean it's my personal possession. I pay for the bill myself and I don't really see you paying for it so I see no reason to tell you what's on it." I said. He held his hand out and said, "Hand it over." I rolled my eyes. "Is it your phone? I don't see your name on my phone bill." He sighed and said, "Go to ISS Mr. Bostwick."

I smiled and grabbed all of my stuff walking out of the room. I finished my dramatic exit with flipping him off. I went to the computer lab where I knew Vic would be because it was his study block. Coach McKinnon also didn't really care who was in there as long as they weren't disruptive.

Vic had his headphones on as he was working on his French work so I walked up behind him and kissed his neck. He jumped five feet in the air and turned around glaring at me. "Kellin! Wait...why are you here?" He said giving me that Mom look.

I looked down at my feet and said, "I might have gotten kicked out of class." Vic sighed. "We'll study math tonight then." He said. "I'd rather study Chemistry with you." I said and he sighed. "That was horrible Kells."


	3. 3

Kellin's POV

Vic drove me home after school and I invited him to stay the night. He called his mom who said it was okay so right now, we were chilling on my bed watching Black Butler. "Kells, I don't understand this." Vic whined against my chest. "Vic, what's not to understand? Sebastian is a demon who has a contract with Ciel his master so he's like a demon butler." He rolled his eyes not bothering to fight me on the subject.

Ten minutes later and he reached over and grabbed the remote. "Come on, let's do something productive. Like study!" He said jumping up and grabbing my arm. "Yeah, Chemisty!" I said smirking at him. He shook his head and pulled out a math textbook. I groaned. "I'll make a deal with you." Vic said smirking. I nodded agreeing to whatever he was going to come up with. "For every right problem you get a kiss and if you get half of the worksheet, I'll wear your clothes for a day." He said smirking.

"And if lose?" I questioned. He smirked at me and I knew that this was going to be bad. He leant in and whispered, "You have to dress like my little punk rock boyfriend and maybe suck me off." He said giggling. I nodded. "Hope you look good in a flower crown, Fuentes." I said sticking my tongue out at him. "Hope you like the absence of color, Quinn." He said pulling out my workbook.

I quickly got to work; luckily our homework was asymptotes which by some higher being were the only thing I understood in class. I quickly finished in a fifteen minute radius while Vic played Neko Atsume on his phone. The punk kid who plays with virtual cats, whatever. I handed him my work smirking, he just laughed. After ten minutes of checking them he sighed.

"What?" I questioned. "You're a lucky bastard because you got them all right." He said looking defeated. I smirked wrapping my arms around his neck. "I believe that's 30 kisses Mr. Fuentes." He pushed me onto my bed and kissed me all over probably kissing me way more than 30 times but I enjoyed it. When we were both finally out of breath, he turned and stared at me.

"So let's look through your clothes." He got up and walked to my closet. "Viccy, No." I said but it was already too late he had opened my closet. "Oh." He said referring to the first article of clothing in my closet. "Kells?" He questioned looking over at me. I froze in my spot trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill out. I looked down at the floor and Vic made his way over to me holding the hanger.

He sat down next to me and wiped my tears. "Try it on." He said handing me the hanger. I looked up at him but he had a genuine expression on his face. "You're not going to ask why I have a dress in my closet?" I asked sounding a bit defensive. Vic shrugged. "I figured that you would tell me if you were more comfortable." I nodded grabbing the hanger from him. I looked down at the pastel blue dress before going into my bathroom changing into it.

I walked out and Vic stared at me. "K-Kells you look beautiful." He said looking me up and down. I blushed and stared at him. "Soooo, I guess we have to have that talk now." I said sitting on my bed next to him. He nodded and gave me his full attention. "So I realized when I was about 12 that sometimes I don't feel like a boy. I feel like a girl sometimes. So one day, I was on tumblr and someone sent in this ask to a blog I follow about this exact feeling. I figured out that this is gender dysphoria." Vic nodded to let me know that I was listening.

"So my gender dysphoria leads me to being gender fluid. Basically sometimes I feel like a boy and prefer him/he pronouns and somedays I feel like a girl and like she/her pronouns. Obviously, that will lead to the dress. I want to dress like girls somedays but I don't want to be made fun of more than I already am so I usually wear this." I gestured to my outfit. "When no one is around. It was meant to be hidden in the back of my closet but I forgot." I said finally taking a breath.

"So girl pronouns today?" Vic asked staring at me. I stared at him shocked. "Ummm yes. Yes." I said confidently. He leant in and kissed me. "Okay my princess of a girlfriend." I blushed and he smirked at me. "Thank you so so much." I said kissing him. "Let's make a promise." Vic said staring at me. I nodded. "One. You'll wear this around me a lot more. And lastly, you'll text me in the morning which pronouns so I don't misgender you. Okay?" He said seriously.

I kissed him in response. After that, we both changed into things way more comfortable and fell asleep in my bed cuddling.


	4. 4

Kellin's POV

The next morning I woke up in Vic's arms and I had never felt better. I had planned on telling Vic my big secret later on in our relationship because I was so nervous but last night proved that I had no reason to worry. He actually called me his princess last night and my stomach still had butterflies. I turned around in Vic's arms so I was facing him, he was still fast asleep and he looked so peaceful.

I kissed his forehead and he began to stir. "Kells baby, is it time to get up?" He asked in a deep morning voice. (AN: IMAGINING THIS AND I'M NOT OKAY) "Oh ummm kinda. I was gonna let you sleep in. Mr. Lightsleeper." I said. He kissed me gently trying to avoid morning breath. "Oh babe, pronouns today?" He said while getting out of bed standing staring at me.

"Girl definitely. Oh babe, you lost a betttttttttt." I said strutting over to the closet. "Fuck." Vic muttered under his breath but I could care less. He was going to look adorable! I went through hangers and chose a lavender shirt, black tank top and black jeans. I also grabbed a lavender flower crown and handed it to him. "YAY! Some black is in it. Thanks princess." He said kissing me forehead before slipping into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

I went over to Vic's bag in which he had packed clothes. I took out a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank top with stars on it and a snapback. I quickly got dressed and then went to the spare bathroom to brush my teeth. I walked back into my room and Vic's mouth dropped. "Baby, you look gorgeous!" He said kissing me for a long moment now that we had both brushed our teeth. He also looked so adorable in my clothes.

"How about we get some Starbucks so I can show off my beautiful girlfriend and then we can go to school." Vic suggested. I nodded grabbing my book bag while Vic grabbed his bags. We got in his car and he drove to Starbucks.

\----

We had arrived at school after getting our Starbies. Vic had gotten a coffee and I had gotten a Frappuccino. We walked into school holding hands as we don't really give a fuck who sees us anymore. We walked over to our lockers and Vic's friend Jaime walked up to us. He looked down at our entwined hands and then looked up at us. "FUCKING FINALLY!!" Jaime shouted.

I gave Vic a look but he just shrugged. "Wait.......are you wearing Kellin's clothes?" Jaime asked as Tony and my little brother Mike walked up. He just shrugged and pulled me closer into his side. "WAIT WHAT IS THAT? IS THAT COLOR?" Mike yelled at us. I flinched a bit and Vic laughed so I knew that Vic wasn't uncomfortable. He didn't have to do this but it seemed like he wanted to.

Sydney walked up towards us and stood by my side. I gave Vic a pleading glance and he nodded allowing me to go off with Sydney and hang out. We went into the library and sat on the window seat. "How are you adjusting to school?" I asked her. "Eh. Okay. I just wish I could have more friends." Sydney said and I nodded in response. "I used to be as popular as Vic. That's actually how we met but then there was the Oli incident." The mood in the room significantly changed but luckily Sydney didn't question it.

We just sat for the rest of first period in silence just enjoying one another's company. My thoughts drifted off towards all the boys I have dated in the past. Matty left me for my friend Jenna. After that, we never talked again and Vic even threw them out of our group for breaking my heart. Justin and me were still on good terms but he had moved to Florida which resulted in him breaking up with me and then there was Oli.

I will never talk to him again and I'm so happy that he moved all the way back to Sheffield. I think if he didn't leave so soon after practically destroying me that Vic and Justin who would fly to California all the way from Florida just to beat his ass. I knew Josh Francheschi still talked to him and Josh basically bragged about how happy Oli was and this and that.

I was brought out of my thoughts by arms wrapping around my waist. "Hey beautiful, you look like you're thinking way too hard." Vic whispered into my ear. I nodded and he just held me tighter. "What's wrong?" He whispered in concern. "Just thinkin' 'bout Oli." I said. He pouted and glared at me.

"Kells, I don't know the extent of what he did but you deserve way better than him okay. He was a right prick." Vic said slipping into a fake horrid British accent. "I found my better." I said pushing the flower crown off his head before taking his snapback off and putting it on his own head and putting my flower crown on my own head.

"You two are so cute. Stop it." Sydney said. We all laughed and Vic leaned in and kissed me before the librarian came around and yelled at all of us for being super loud. A girl stumbled into the library making so much noise. The librarian shushed her and she quickly apologized. I motioned for the girl to come over to me, Vic and Sydney. She quickly complied. The girl had black hair and multiple tattoos.

"Hi I'm Kellin." I said sticking my hand out for her to shake. "I'm Leda. " She said glancing over at Vic. "This is Vic but I usually dress like that and he dresses like this." I said pointing to my outfit. "I'm Sydney." Sydney said reaching out her hand and we spent the rest of first block talking to Leda. We figured out that she's a YouTuber and very popular but a lot of people treat her differently for it.

The bell eventually rang for the class to be over so we all got up and walked towards the library door. We all said our goodbyes at the door. Mine and Vic's not verbal but still achieved by lips. "Bye Kellic!" Leda said before skipping down the hall with Sydney leaving me and Vic laughing.


	5. 5

Kellin's POV

Vic took me home after school, I invited him in. My mom was sitting in the living room drinking as usual. "Kellin." She said in a mad voice. Vic walked up behind me and her whole demeanor changing once she saw him. "Oh. Hello Vic, how are you?" She said, smiling. "I'm good. Mrs. Bostwick. Me and Kellin are gonna study." He said pulling me upstairs.

He let himself into my room and I sat down on my bed. He shut the door and locked it behind us. "Kells, are there still issues there?" He said letting me lay in his lap while he plays with my hair. "Um yeah. Since my dad died she just hasn't been the same. I'm pretty sure she went through my closet and found my dress." I replied trying not to sob.

He got up and said, give me a second. I couldn't be bothered to know where he was going. He came back into my room about five minutes later rummaging through my closet. "Vic, what are you doing?" I asked not bothering to lift up my head. "Packing. You're gonna spend the weekend at my house." He said walking to my bathroom to grab my toothbrush and toothpaste. "Let's go Kells." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me down the stairs.

My mom was standing in the hallway waiting for us. "Hey Vic, Can I talk to Kellin for a moment?" She said, glaring us down. I gave Vic a look that said don't leave. "You can say anything you want to say to him in front of me." Vic said and my mom shrugged. "Alright then. Kellin, why do you have a dress in your closet?" She asked. I knew that she had found it.

"I like it. It makes me feel pretty and I like feeling pretty." I replied smiling. She rolled her eyes at me. "Kellin. You're not a girl. You cannot wear dresses. That is wrong." She said. I began to cry a bit and Vic hugged me closer. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Bostwick. My girlfriend is very pretty. I also like to see her in dresses. Now we'll be going." Vic said grabbing my hand as we walked out of the door.

\----

By the time we arrived at Vic's house I had stopped crying. "Are you okay, babe?" He said kissing me. I nodded. "Yeah. You actually really helped by saying that and using the right pronouns." I said smiling genuinely as it came easily when I was with him. He got out of his car and walked over to upon up the door for me.

He unlocked the door and his family was in the foyer. "Hola Victor." His Papa said. Vic waved at them and led me into the foyer. "Hello Victor." His Mama said. "Hiya Mama." Vic said. Mike just nodded his head as a hello. "Papa, Mama, Mike you all know Kellin." Vic said as we sat down on the couch next to Mike. "What's up bro?" Mike said holding his hand up for a high five.

I held up my hand for a high five and Vic gave me a look. "It's okay." I whispered to him. He shook his head. "Hey Mom, Dad, Mike I have something to tell you." He said. I shook my head and he just ignored me. They nodded for him to continue. "Well, Kellin is my partner." Vic said. They knew he was gay so it wasn't really any issue. "SWEET! CONGRATULATIONS DUDE!" Mike yelled. I jumped slightly.

"I'm not done but you see Kellin is gender fluid. This means that somedays, she feels like a girl and like girl pronouns and then other days she feels like a boy and uses boy pronouns." Vic explained to them. They all nodded. "So I'm guessing that means girl pronouns today?" Vic's Mama asked. Vic turned to me and I nodded smiling slightly. His family was so different than mine.

"We're going to go study." Vic said standing up and I followed him. "Are you studying Chemistry?" Mike asked and Vic reached out and slapped the back of his head. "Vic! Be nice to your brother." Papa scolded him. Vic rolled his eyes and I followed him upstairs. His room was different than mine. Posters of bands were everywhere and there were clothes all over the floor. "So I think we should continue our study lesson from last night." Vic said.

"So I get my reward for getting answers right?" I asked, with a smirk on my face. "Yes, but we're not doing this again." Vic said gesturing to his clothes. I don't even know why Vic's parents didn't point it out. I guess that his parents are way more accepting than my mom is.

\----

"Hey Vic, I'm sorry but I'm really tired." I said after 15 minutes of studying. I yawned and laid my head onto my textbook. He looked over at me and awed. "It's okay babe. Let's get you into a bed." I grabbed my bag and changed slipping out of Vic's jeans and changing my shirt. While I did this, Vic cleared all of my stuff off of his bed.

"Come on babe, I'll cuddle you until you fall asleep." He said, lying their fully clothed. I crawled into bed and he wrapped his hands around my waist. "Goodnight babe. You're so cute." He said kissing my forehead. For the first time, in a long time I fell asleep happy.


	6. 6

Vic's POV

My heart was honestly breaking for Kellin. I hated that she had to deal with all her mom's hateful bullshit. Ironically Kellin hasn't had the greatest life. She used to be so bright and full of life and then there was the whole Oli incident and she was never the same. If I came across Oliver today I would probably clock him straight in the face. Last I heard he was in a juvenile detention center.

I looked over at my girlfriend sleeping soundly next to me. I could tell that the confrontation with her mom had taken a lot of energy out of her. She was also probably thinking about her Dad which made her close up instantly. I hated that a lot of people basically thought of her as the person who can't figure out their gender. She's so much more than that.

She rolled over in her sleep moaning softly. Stop Vic, you know Kellin way too well to know that she's totally not ready for that. I decided to get up before I caused a bigger issue that didn't need to happen. I walked out into the hall and knocked on Mike's door.

"ENTER PEASANT!" He yelled. I opened the door and walked in. "Oh. Hey." Mike said barely looking away from the TV in which he was playing HALO on. "Hey, can we talk for a second?" I asked him as I walk over to sit down on his bed. Noticing the inflection in my voice he pauses his game and turns to face me. "Of course." He says.

I sigh and start twirling my hair, a tell-tale sign that I'm nervous as all hell. "I'm worried about Kellin, Mikey." I say, quietly. Mike laughs at me probably thinking I'm stupid. "Vic, I love you but honestly Kellin can take care of herself. She's not as weak as you think." He said pointing an accusatory finger at me. "I know but after the whole Oli thing." I said trailing off at the end.

"Victor Vincent! We do not bring that up." I heard another voice say and I turned around to see Kellin standing at Mike's door. She was shaking and I could tell that she had a nightmare. "Come here babe." I said, motioning for her to walk over but she shook her head. "No. You think I can't handle and take care of myself. Well fuck you, Vic! I actually thought you were different." She said before turning around and storming off.

Mike gave me an "I Told You So," look but I just ignored and went after Kellin. "Kells," I said entering my room to see her gathering her things. "Just don't Vic. Okay? I really don't want to listen to any bullshit excuse. I'm going home." She said shoving one of my flannels into her bag. That was a huge indicator that she wasn't really mad at me.

"You're really going to go home so your mom can yell at you. I know you're mad at me but let's be honest. You'd rather stay here and ignore me." I say grabbing her wrist. She glares at me considering it for a moment before yanking her wrist away. "Just don't talk or touch me. Okay? I just need time to work this out." She said before getting up and walking through my bedroom door and I knew that I wouldn't see her until Monday morning at school.


	7. 7

Kellin's POV

I'm so pissed at Vic right now. I understand he wants to protect me but I can handle myself. I know the real reason I'm furious is that he wouldn't just talk to me about it. He went behind my back to Mike out of all people. I began to walk home softly letting the tears fall onto the pavement.

I probably looked so bad with the way people were giving me looks. I just pulled my jacket tighter around me as I walked. I finally arrived at my house and unlocked the door with the key on my Minnie Mouse keychain. My mom was sitting in the chair, obviously waiting for me to arrive home.

"Kellin. We need to talk." She said, her voice lacking any emotion. I nodded knowing it was better to comply than resist. I sat down on the couch and looked at her but she avoided my gaze. "I don't know who Vic thinks he is but he has no respect!" She started into her rant. I tuned her out most of the time anyways.

Twenty minutes later, she was still yelling at me but now it was about my sexuality and gender. "I will not have a son who thinks he's a girl! I'll give you a week to change your ways." She said, effectively ending her rant. I just shook my head. "Mom, I can't change. I only feel like a guy some days. I'm sorry that you can't understand that." I said looking at her.

She raised her hand to slap me but something stopped her. "Just go. Leave my house and never come back ever. You're not welcome here ever again." She said, her voice ice cold. I wasn't going to argue so I went upstairs grabbed a few of my things and left for good. I stood outside on the sidewalk, contemplate my next move.

I pulled out my almost dead cell phone and called Sydney. She picked up on the third ring as it was only 10:30 pm. "Kellin! Hey. What's up?" She said, bright and cheery on the other line. "Hey Syd, is there any chance I might be able to sleep over there tonight?" I asked. Sydney laughed. "Of Course! I'll come pick you up!" She said. Thank goodness I had such an awesome friend.


	8. 8

Vic's POV

I haven't heard from Kellin in a while. I knew all of the usual spots she hung out in but she would come to me when she's ready. I saw Sydney around school with Kellin so at least she wasn't alone. Leda also hung out with Kellin, she had a computer class when I had French so I saw her more frequently. She came and sat down next to me today. "Have you talked to Kellin lately?" She asked me, seeming concerned. "No, Kellin won't talk to me at all." I replied looking down at my hands.

Leda placed her hand on my shoulder. "I would talk to him when you get the chance. He needs you right now." She said. I nodded and went back to working on my French work. I left a couple of minutes early so I could intercept Kellin when he walked out of math class. I leaned against the wall across from Mr. Urie's room. The bell rang and I watched as student's began to shuffle out of his class. I quickly located Kellin as he walked out of the classroom. He was dressed in all grey and walking with his head down. Sydney was walking next to him.

I caught up to them and walked up on his other side. "Kells, can we talk?" I asked. They both acknowledged my presence at the same time. Kellin reacted by kissing me and Sydney walked away to give us some space. "Kell-" I started to say before I was engulfed in a hug.

He looked up at me and smiled. The first real smile I had seen on his face in a while. "I missed you so much Vic. I'm sorry for running off." He said, falling into step with me. "Can we talk?" I asked, waiting to see if there was any hesitation.

He nodded instantly and grabbed my hand leading us into the library. He headed straight for our special window spot. He sat down looking very small and I liked when he looked like this because I felt like I was special for caring for him.

"I'm sorry for talking about that thing with Mike. I should've just brought it up with you." I started out. He looked up at me. "Yeah, I was pretty pissed. Why didn't you just talk to me?" He said, with a slight giggle in his voice.

"I was afraid of bringing it up because I know how much he changed your life Kells. I didn't want it to bring bad memories back." I said, holding his hand and rubbing my thumb over it. He shrugged it off and smiled at me. "Let's just move on from that. Just talk to me next time." He said.

I nodded and kissed the top of his head. "Umm Kells?" I asked, moving so I could hold him better. "Yeah?" He asked, leaning back into my touch better. "Where have you been living lately?" I asked, not wanting him to cry in school. He hesitated for a moment but took a deep breath.

"I've been living with Sydney. Her parents are really nice and they're cool with a boy sleeping at their house." He said, seeming a bit sad. "You didn't tell them?" I asked. He shook his head. "I would have no where to go if they weren't okay with it." I felt so bad for not just talking to him but it was all over and done with now.

"Kellin, would you like to come live with me again? You can be yourself and you know that my parents love you babe." I asked, kissing his cheek and smiling. He nodded excitedly. "Please Vic. I won't be annoying I swear. I would really enjoy that." Kellin said, looking so happy. I missed seeing that glow.


End file.
